The present invention relates to an adjustable support assembly for an article such as a CRT display member or the like which allows the member to be mounted in any number of positions for viewing at eye level or above.
In present day fast food installations, the food order is taken at the checkout station and transmitted to the kitchen where it is displayed on a CRT display and read by the kitchen personnel. Prior installations have mounted the CRT display on a worktable where it was found that it took up critical work space or on the wall where it has been found that it was hard to read due to the movement of the kitchen personnel past the display because of the limited space in the kitchen.